Tanning and skin cancer
Mia Sorg Tanning and skin cancer Introduction Tanning is a fun and enjoyable thing to do in the pass time. Many people do it to make themselves look and feel better. The outside effects of tanning are rewarding from a distance because it gives the person a nice golden color to their skin, but who really looks at it close up? Tanning is beginning to grow larger and larger between each generation, which can result in a huge problem. Many people do not realize the end results that tanning makes on your body. I'nformation' The thing about tanning is that all forms are generated from ultraviolet radiation rays or lights. UV rays is what is projected off of the sun and onto earth, it is what helps heat the day (American cancer society, 2009). When there are enough UV rays absorbed into the skin, there is a chance for a person to get skin cancer called Melanoma. Possible effects of UV UV rays can affect every individual differently from person to person. The amount of time spent in the sun or in the tanning bed is what determines the effect. When a person first begins to tan, either just by lying out in the sun or in a tanning bed, they will burn. Sunburns usually occur when the individual is only in the sun for about six to eight hours (The dangers of tanning). A person is usually sunburn for an average of a three days and the now burnt skin begins to peel, but underneath that skin is new layer. The new layer of skin is now a shade darker than before. This is called a tan. Tans typically occur two to three days later after the initial burn. Tans do not always happen though. For some people they will burn but will not tan. Instead they will get blisters, if the burn is extreme enough. Burns and tans are not the only things that can happen; some people may even have an allergic reaction. Tanning causes the skin to go into premature aging. What is quite tragic is that when an individual starts to tan, they are putting themselves in the path developing skin cancer. Other Effects Allergic reactions could be cause by many things; medication, environment, or even from sunscreen, etc. (The dangers of tanning). All of those are short-term effect, but what about the long-term effects? Some people also do not realize how damaging tanning is to their eyes. But, while tanning in the sun, most do not use anything to cover their eyes. They just close them. When going to a tanning salon; they use little goggles with a very high tent. The goggles help for protection of the eyes, but there is a still a very high risk of harming the eyes. While tanning is going on the individual closes their eyes, but beams of light rays still get through and hit the cornea of the eye. The light beams can be so strong that they can potentially ruin the eyesight (The dangers of tanning). Not only does tanning affect a person’s eyesight, but also their skin. Statistics ''' Right now there are over thirty million people in America that tan and 2.3 million of them are teenagers (Tanning, 2009). One in every five teenage girls tan, the majority of which say it is because girls believe it makes their smiles look whiter and that it clears up acne. Girls who have a tanning package at their local tanning salon, typically go about twice a week. While the typically trip to the tanning salon is twice a week, some girls will go more. Some girls will go four to six times a week. Since tanning is such a dangerous activity and because some girls go way more than recommended, the FDA has set a rule that the maximum times a week that an individual can go to a tanning salon is three times (Tanning, 2009). When going to a tanning salon or even just lying out in the sun, more times than suggested, the individual is making themselves more susceptible to getting skin cancer like Melanoma. In the past year, there have been over one million cases of people with Melanoma in the United Sates (Dangers of indoor tanning). '''Symptoms of Melanoma Melanoma is such a common skin cancer than most people do not even realize that they have it. The most common way for Melanoma to form is through moles. Since moles are so common to be on somebody, many individuals hardly notice them. One way to know if a mole is cancerous is if it begins to bleed (Melanoma symptoms & signs, 2001). The most forewarning sign of having a cancerous mole is when sores around the area do not heal at an appropriate time (Melanoma symptoms & signs, 2001). Melanoma and other skin cancers can also cause the skin to change color or lose pigmentation (Melanoma symptoms & signs, 2001). Who is at risk? When it comes to tanning and developing any type of skin cancer everybody is at risk, just some are more susceptible. Children have such sensitive skin that it makes the chances of them getting sunburnt very high. Elderly also have sensitive skin and need constant protection from the sun. The next people to be at risk would be people with fair skin. In most cases, people who have light colored hair, have light colored skin. Since their skin is so lightly pigmented, the rays of light act as a reflector and cause the UV to be even stronger, therefore, causing a higher likelihood of being burnt (Melanoma research alliance, 2012). People who have a family history of skin cancer are the ones who are the most susceptible to getting Melanoma or any type of skin cancer. Protection from skin cancer Protection from the sun is very easy and will decrease any chance of developing skin cancer. You can: · Wear sunscreen at any time you will be exposed to sunlight for a long period of time (Melanoma research alliance). · Wear protective clothing outside, wearing clothes that cover more of the body will significantly decrease the chances. · Sitting in the shade whenever a person is out in the sun for the day. The sun is at its highest peak and strongest at about 12 p.m. · Avoid tanning (Melanoma research alliance). 'Conclusion ' While tanning is fun and enjoyable, people are not realizing the harm it is causing their bodies. Tanning and exposure to the sun are the leading causes of skin cancer in the United States (American cancer society, 2009). Dark skin may look good on the outside, but how is it going to look in a few years? Works Cited Excellence in Dermatology Excellence in Dermatologic Surgery Excellence in Medical Dermatology Excellence in Dermatopathology “''Dangers of Indoor Tanning''.” N.p., n.d. Melanoma Symptoms. ”''Melanoma Symptoms & Signs''.” N.p., 01 Jan. 2001. Prevention: How to Reduce Your Risk of Melanoma. “Melanoma Research Alliance.” Melanoma Research Alliance, 18 July 2012. That Not-So-Healthy Glow: “''The Dangers Of Tanning."'' NPR. NPR, n.d. U.S. Food and Drug Administration. “''Tanning''.” N.p. What Is Ultraviolet (UV) Radiation''? “American Cancer Society'',” 3 Nov. 2009.